


Rain in Paris

by jishcreator



Category: Hell's Kitchen (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gordon's POV, Love, M/M, Memory, Past, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator





	Rain in Paris

I saw you walking down the street once in Paris. You were hiding from the rain under your small buckling umbrella, trying to find me some obscure vegetable I had thrown a tantrum at the staff for not having. I needed to cool off and you had snuck out when I wasn't looking. This struck me so violently. That someone would go so far out of their way to do something, anything, for me. Me.

You found it and when you did, you jumped with excitement, giving your umbrella the last nudge it needed. It collapsed and covered your dark hair and well pressed suit in water. It was pouring still and you were getting more soaked by the second.

I headed back before you. The vegetable "mysteriously" showed up in the kitchen and you probably still wonder why I never questioned you coming into my first restaurant soaking wet for no apparent reason. At least I hope you still wonder about things I did back then, because I spend my nights thinking about you on rainy days and quiet pathways. 

I think that's the first thing that ever gave me the searing desire to help people, even in my own way, because you went above and beyond employment, and friendship to help me and sometimes - usually, without recognition. Well, at least that you knew of.

Thank you, bon ami.


End file.
